


Firts Kill [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Hindu Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is as dark as she, wolf in sheep's clothing to her proud and terrible tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firts Kill [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392966) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/first%20kill.mp3) | **Size:** 2,3MB | **Duration:** 2:30min

  
---|---


End file.
